REVENGE
by The thunder of black lightning
Summary: Summary: He will gain power, even if it's come from the death god it-self. He will become strong and achieve what he wanted…REVENGE!


**REVENGE**

**Summary: He will gain power, even if it's come from the death god it-self. He will become strong and achieve what he wanted…REVENGE!**

**AN: YO! This is another story I had create, hope you enjoy this as my other stories. But! This story is not a crossover, its only ****Naruto****. Enjoy!**

**I don't own ****Naruto**

**Naruto**** x Unknown (I can't think of any…yet) **

Chapter 1: The Hate

It was a hot day in one particular village; this village was named as Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden in the Leaves village). The village seems like a peaceful village where everyone loving each other and accepting each other like they're their own families.

Wrong! Ten years ago this village were attacked by the great demon, called Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tails Fox)! Luckily the village hokage save the village by sealing the beast inside his own son, he expects the village to consider the boy as a hero…But he was wrong! They considered him as the kyuubi and called him the demon child! Even if he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki they hated him and they dissipate him.

This child name is none other than Naruto Uzumaki a young blond hair boy was sitting on his bed with a frown face, he was thinking at what he should be doing. Naruto stare outside the window with a frown, it wasn't fair at what his parent did to him. They didn't want to train him because they had worked to do and yet here he could see both of his parents were teaching his big sister the ninja art of Namikaze clan.

He wanted to train as well, learning what his sister learned…and yet here he was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his big sister jealously. Naruto sigh as he walk outside, "Maybe…just maybe…" thought Naruto with a smile grace upon his face. Naruto was now outside staring at his parents back and his big sister, he was amazed when he saw how destructive his sister jutsu are.

It was then Minato and Kushina turn around staring at Naruto strangely, "W-w-what?" asked Naruto feeling unease. "Naruto…what are you doing here?" asked Minato.

Naruto gritted his teeth…"How? I want him and Kaa-san to train me…but here…He didn't expect me wanting to train as well?" question Naruto in his thought.

Naruto sister can see the turmoil Naruto have now, she sigh "Otou-san…Kaa-san, he want you both to train him in jutsu as well". Kushina stare at her daughter "really Hikari-chan?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes…"

Naruto just stared at the three of them with a frown, "forget it…" said Naruto gaining their attention "I don't need to learn about this clan secret! I don't need to learn this clan ninjutsu and taijutsu! I wanted you both to train me…But all you can said to me were…'Sorry Naruto we're busy' and here you both has taught Hikari ninjutsu and taijutsu…even genjutsu three months ago!" finished Naruto as he walk away "I don't need you guys…" mutter Naruto at the end.

Minato and Kushina were taken a little back when they heard he said that "wait Naruto!" Called out Minato but Naruto didn't turn around and keep walking. Naruto heard his father called his name but he need to get away for a while…maybe somewhere far away from this bullshit of a family.

Minato and Kushina sigh as they continue teaching Hikari what she need to learn, Hikari sigh as well damn…why are they focusing on her? They should focus more in Naruto because he got a demon sealed inside him and the next generation who will surpass the three of them (Minato, Kushina and her-self).

With Naruto

Naruto notice the fierce glare he receives from the villagers, Naruto sigh damns his family and damn this people. Naruto ignore the glare and continue to walk, "If this keeps happening…where I could forget this entire thing…even if it's only for a while?" wonder Naruto with a sigh. He shook his head and run as fast as he can, minutes later Naruto was sitting on one of the hokage faces with a smirk.

"This village...I wonder how many strong ninja do they have?"

He has read history recently and the history he has read about were Madara Uchiha history, Naruto were amazed about Madara. Madara Uchiha was considered as the second strongest ninja beside Hashirama Senju konoha first hokage and in the book said that Madara and Hashirama once was best friend…but later on he becomes evil because of power.

Naruto sigh, Madara Uchiha was a strong shinobi but here in the history book explained Madara was once a great man. He turn evil because he has different kind of peace and wanted to have more power.

Sighing once more Naruto was thinking about tomorrow, he need to attend to Konoha academy, it was also his first day of becoming a student and he hope they accept him like Hiruzen Sarutobi accept him (It's the third hokage) and the student of his father…Kakashi Hatake also known as the Sharingan no Kakashi that said he can copy any ninjutsu he wanted because of the Sharingan eye he has.

Naruto than walk down towards the street of Konoha with a smile, he can't wait for tomorrow. As he walked towards his home has felt unease since he left the Hokage Monument, it feeling like some has followed him around for over ten minutes or so.

Naruto turn around and saw no one on his back, with a sigh Naruto continued his boring walked. He then sense something wrong coming from the Uchiha clan compound (AN: Yes now he is close to the Uchiha Clan compound) Naruto run as fast as he can and arrived inside the clan compound, "something wrong…here…" thought Naruto as he silently walked towards the biggest house in the compound. In Naruto point of view the Uchiha clan compound was dark, the once where light engulfing the Uchiha clan street and house was not there anymore.

"If I'm right, the biggest house in this compound is Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Itachi-san and Sasuke house…" thought Naruto. It beginning to creep him out when he saw bodies lying down…everywhere on the ground with bloods and he saw a man with a katana on his back and red eyes with three tomoe staring at him… "Who are you?!"

**AN: There is my first new chapter of my new story and I want you to know that I had created a page in facebook with the name The thunder of black lightning! The page profile had the same picture as Bringer of Peace (Kushina and Minato)! In this page you all can ask me a lot of question and I will also tell you when I'm gonna update my story or so…**

**Well Ja…**

**The pairing of Naruto character will be in facebook!**

**Facebook Page: The thunder of black lightning. It has Minato and Kushina picture (when they're kids)**


End file.
